Ryze/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Use passive to optimize for maximum damage or maximum survivability. * short cooldown allows it to be used to spread to many enemies. * can move and cast other spells while is charging without cancelling the portal. ;Playing Against * is especially dangerous to opponents that are marked with . * Use windup time to figure out how to deal with what may be coming out of the portal. * Crowd controlling during windup will cancel the portal. Tricks ;Ability Usage * Even though is commonly maxed last due to it's root duration not scaling with ranks, it's a decent choice for a level 1 pick, since and do little by themselves and early game mana doesn't allow for very many combos; addittionally can be blocked by enemy minions, making it hard to land on champions during laning. can be used to halt the enemy if they attempt to burst you early. * basic burst combo is > > > . ** You can cast an extra between the and the for extra damage, but be aware that doing this will not trigger the as Runes will be consumed every time is cast. Since has a long cooldown and you will be left with just to charge Runes, make sure to make the right decision between gaining the shield or the extra damage. ** can be used with relative freedom once enough bonus mana has been built, since it's cooldown is refreshed by your other spells should a fight break out. With just a couple of items and a few ranks, it does a decent chunk of damage even without combos to enemies who don't dodge it in time. * full damage combo is > > > > > > ** This full combo only works with near max CDR due to your E being cast twice. This is the main combo that you'll be using most of the time. ;Runes Usage * is one of the best users of due to his natural 3-part combo, which also stacks with the extra movement speed gained from shield; allowing him to easily both catch up or run away as the situation requires. * is also good on ; just a even without is enough to guarantee a hit for a nice amount of poke in the early game, and it also cools down quickly as all of abilities are single-targeted. * is also triggered by natural combo, useful if you desire more burst damage. ** The Domination tree also has , which works together with for even more extra damage. ** is an useful pick as has no healing sources, and all of his abilities are single-targeted, giving him full benefit. ** is a good alternative if you like to roam more, and later in the game it allows you to reach the fray faster. ;Item Usage * abilities scale with both Mana and Ability Power, which makes items that have both stats much more effective for increasing his damage output. * gives bonus Mana based on his Ability Power. This makes an essential item early game, since spamming abilities gives you bonus mana, due to its passive effect. It should eventually be upgraded into as your second item. ** active shield can make deceptively tanky especially when used in conjunction with shield. * is commonly the first finished item as it gives everything he needs; ability power, health and healing, and mana as well as mana efficiency, all of which synergize with his abilities and make him more durable. * are the most common boots choice on , as more cooldown reduction equals more , which are the basis for 's damage are also a valid choice for dishing out even more damage, if cooldown reduction is compensated from runes or other items. * is a good situational item on , useful if going against an AD-heavy team or assassin champions. Note that the tactic of putting yourself in Stasis to guarantee a successful is no longer possible; activating while channeling will put the ability on cooldown. * and provides with mana and health, respectively, which are essential stats. ** also provides cooldown reduction for ** has flat magic penetration and Grievous Wound, both of which are effective against healing spam champions. ;Countering * has a relatively short range for a mage so long range champions like or can harass him with less risk. ** However, these champions still need to be wary of when used on a minion wave. ru:Ryze/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Ryze